mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Olivia episodes
This is the following episode list for Nick Jr's Olivia. As of March 27, 2009, almost 26 episodes had aired. After first season, the series was renewed for another 26 episodes. Pilot Season 1 (2009) *This season contains 20 episodes. {| class="wikitable sortable" style="background: #;" ! Episode Number!! Episode Title !! Original air date !! Production code |EpisodeNumber=1 |ProdCode=101 |ShortSummary=Olivia tries to stop her brother from growing; Olivia transforms her house into a make-believe hotel. *'Rules of Life' 'If it weren't for mothers, little brothers would be very stinky,' and 'school glue has many uses.' }} |EpisodeNumber=2 |ProdCode=102 |ShortSummary=Olivia and her friends stage their own ice skating show; Olivia reports on all the snow day happenings. Rules of Life If you really really really want something it helps to use a triple please. }} |EpisodeNumber=3 |ProdCode=103 |ShortSummary=Olivia helps Julian overcome his stage fright; Olivia practices magic tricks and makes herself disappear. *'Rules of Life' 'Sometimes a peanut butter sandwich tastes a little better after you pull a really good trick on your little brother,' and 'be nice to your toys and stuffed animals because one day they may end up helping your best friend.' }} |EpisodeNumber=4 |ProdCode=104 |ShortSummary=Olivia and her classmates compete on a class trip to the aquarium; Olivia decides to invent her own country. *'Note' Olivia's country The United Republic of Olivitania does not exist. Rules of Life 'Sometimes other peoples' idea of fun is very different from your own,' and 'whatever the question costumes are always a good answer.' }} |EpisodeNumber=5 |ProdCode=105 |ShortSummary=Olivia mistakenly believes that the police have come to arrest William and she wants the police to arrest her instead; Olivia is disappointed when Francine is chosen to play goalie on their soccer team. Rules of Life Not everyone can wear red even if you're pink and If you really wanna hide your baby brother make sure his diaper's changed first }} |EpisodeNumber=6 |ProdCode=106 |ShortSummary=When another girl named Olivia joins her class, and the students become more involved with her than Olivia, she changes her name to Pam; Olivia pretends that she is a doctor who runs an itchy-foot clinic to help Julian before a big soccer game. }} |EpisodeNumber=7 |ProdCode=107 |ShortSummary=Olivia creates a video diary by filming her family and classmates; Olivia is miserable when her family's flight to Grandma's is canceled, so she finds ways to pass the time while on a long drive there. But sometimes family vacations don't go as you plan them. *'Note' in Olivia Takes a Car Trip, Olivia doesn't say a Rule of Life. *'Note' in One episode it is one of the very few times Olivia says a Rule of Life in her imagination. Others are Olivia and Grandma's Visit, The Two Olivias, and others. *'Rules of Life''' When playing a cowbell, never underestimate the importance of enthusiasm }} |EpisodeNumber=8 |ProdCode=108 |ShortSummary=Olivia tries to transform Francine into an expert camper; Olivia is inspired to become a veterinarian. }} |EpisodeNumber=9 |ProdCode=109 |ShortSummary=Olivia searches for a place that is free from little brothers; Francine invites Olivia to her house for dinner. *'Trivia' It is revealed before this episode Edwin took Ian's goldfish and William almost ate it meaning William might have teeth and Edwin likes fish and moves a lot once in a while }} (as part of Hugs & Kisses Playdate) |EpisodeNumber=10 |ProdCode=110 |ShortSummary=Olivia and Francine both want to be the classroom pet monitor; Olivia wants to surprise her parents on their anniversary. }} |EpisodeNumber=11 |ProdCode=111 |ShortSummary=Olivia is inspired to become a painter after a trip to the museum; Father brings Olivia and Ian to work with him on Take Your Kids to Work Day. }} |EpisodeNumber=12 |ProdCode=112 |ShortSummary=Olivia, Ian and Julian create their own backyard parade; Olivia and Julian camp out in the backyard to photograph wild animals. *'Rules of Life '''Just because your little brother eats like a wild animal doesn't mean he is one. }} |EpisodeNumber=13 |ProdCode=113 |ShortSummary=Olivia wants to sell more cookies than anyone else in her Young Pioneers troupe; Olivia creates a model of the entire solar system for a school project. '''Rules of Life' Sometimes your lucky tights are even luckier than you thought and if you build a really big model of the entire solar system make sure you have a big enough bedroom door }} |EpisodeNumber=14 |ProdCode=114 |ShortSummary=Olivia thinks Ian is the best piano player than her.; Olivia searches for her missing cat. Rules of Life If you have a cat that never ever moves watch out because one day he will and If your mom is having a baby and she asks you if you want a brother or sister that does not mean your really gonna get the kind you ask for. }} |EpisodeNumber=15 |ProdCode=115 |ShortSummary=After a trip to the planetarium, Olivia begins to believe that Ian is an alien; Olivia is upset when her lemonade stand loses customers to Francine's pink lemonade stand so she sabotages Francine's business by putting jalapeno juice in her lemonade, but Francine will drink a glass herself! Rules of Life Never seat your customers under some angry squirrels with acorns.....unless they insist. }} |EpisodeNumber=16 |ProdCode=116 |ShortSummary=Olivia and Ian try to keep a family of ducks a secret from Mother and Father; Olivia recruits Uncle Garret as a ballet partner. Rules of Life Sometimes little brothers asks silly questions and sometimes they ask really good ones and It's important to use fancy French words when you're doing ballet. }} |EpisodeNumber=17 |ProdCode=117 |ShortSummary=Olivia wanted to take a plant to her school; Olivia finds pirate treasure. Rules of Life A while is a very very long time when you're six and three quarters and Sometimes you need to use your loud voice. }} |EpisodeNumber=18 |ProdCode=118 |ShortSummary=Olivia wants to be the queen of the fairies but it was Francine instead; Olivia meets a visit with her Grandma. Rules of Life If your stuck being Cow Number 2 its best to have a moon to jump over and Little brothers always want the same thing you want''' }} |EpisodeNumber=19 |ProdCode=119 |ShortSummary=Olivia's in charge while Mrs.Hogenmuller is gone; Olivia opens a fashion show. Note There aren't any Rules of Life in these two episodes for an unknown reason. }} |EpisodeNumber=20 |ProdCode=120 |ShortSummary=Olivia attempts to take a family photo in the middle of summer; In the Christmas special, Olivia pretends to be Santa Claus, returning lost toys. }} |EpisodeNumber=21 |ProdCode=121 |ShortSummary=Grandma takes Olivia and Ian to a special beach; Olivia wants to help plan Francine's birthday party. }} |EpisodeNumber=22 |ProdCode=122 |ShortSummary=Olivia and Ian search for her missing library book so that she can finish reading it; Olivia and her classmates give their teacher a handmade wedding present. *Trivia; These episodes where avalible on Itunes long before they aired. }} |EpisodeNumber=23 |ProdCode=123 |ShortSummary=Olivia take up into a new hobby with a turkey calling; Olivia's Father accompanies her and Francine at they turn into Pioneer Scouts. }} References Olivia Category:Olivia Olivia